Once Upon A Gravity Falls
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Mabel,Dipper and Gideon go inside Mabels favorite show Once Upon A Time. They make friends with Henry,Emma and the rest. And find out who they really are, how will Mabel react to her shocking life ? How will Gideon react to his ? And how will the rest take it ? Emma/August and other pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I decided to crossover my favorite show Once Upon A Time and my second favorite show Gravity Falls. Hope you like it ! - Doglova**

Chapter 1

" Hey Mabel why are you watching Once Upon A Time Reruns ?" My brother sits down on the couch and asks me. " Because Once Upon A Time is awesome !" I roll my eyes and eat the popcorn as i watch my favorite part in the season finale.

Mary Maragaret/Snow White runs to David Nolan/Prince James "Charming" and they makeout remembering who they are which is the fairytale characters.

I pause the show, and walk with Dipper to the forest. I hear whispering from someone. " Dipper, do you hear that ?" I ask my brother who nodds.

We look behind the tree and see Gideon talking to himself and grabbing the remaining pieces of his amulet. I take a step forward and hear a *Craccck*.

I quickly hide behind a tree as Gideon turns his head and walks around the area, scanning the forest for well me and Dipper.

" I know your there Dipper Pines, it doesnt take rocket science to know its you." Gideon squinted his eyes and walked towards me. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards him.

" I finally go-" He realized it was me. " Oh hi Mabel, uh wheres your brother ?" I got up and brushed the dirt from my skirt. " Mystery Shack." I gritt my teeth together and Gideon grabs my wrist and runs to the Mystery Shack.

When we walk in, Dippers holding a broom in front of him.

_Really a broom ? Out of all things, he picks a broom ! _I shake my head and Dipper starts swinging at Gideon and Gideon dodges his every move.

" Give up Dipper Pines you know you cant hurt me !" Dipper roars in anger and takes one last swing at Gideon and hits the romote, making it fly across the room.

Everything becomes all fuzzy and blury. I cant see anything now, i feel like im falling. SOME ONE HELP ME !

I wake up on some kind of hard surface. I get up and see Dipper on my right and Gideon on my left. " Where are we ?" Gideon asks me. I look around and gasp.

" We are in STORYBROOKE !" I jump up and down and i see people stare at me. Dipper looks at me confuised " You mean we are in Once Upon A Time ?" I look at my brother and nodd. My brothers eyes get wide and looks around frantically. I look at Gideon and he looks fasinated with this town.

" Something tells me this isnt a normal town." Gideon says looking at Mayor Regina Mills mansion or shall i say The Evil Queen. I walk next to Gideon

" Well than your right becuase this is about Emma Swan who was born in the fairytale world and her parents Snow White and Prince Charming who put her in a wardrobe and sent her to the real world because the fairytale world was sent in a curse that would send them in the real world and take away there loved ones and now she is back because her 10 year old son Henry went from Storybrooke Maine to Bosten to get her and shes the savior that will break the curse. And Emma,Henry and August or Pinnochio are the only ones that can leave Storybrooke."

" August also went through the wardrobe but took Snow Whites place and so Pinnochio said he found Emma at the side of the road which wasent true, he left her at the orphanage for selfish reasons oh and August and Pinnochio are the same people." I told Gideon.

" Woah this is interesting." Gideon looked around and saw who was walking back to the pawnshop. " Hey Whos that ?" He pointed to and smiled " Thats Rumplstislkin but goes by in Storybrooke because no one knows about the truth about there selfs only the evil queen,rumplstislkin, Henry and August. Oh and The Evil Queen is Henrys adoptided mother and Emma had Henry when she was eighteen and she was in jail when she gave birth to him. The evil queen is Emmas stepgrandmother. But Emma doesnt believe Henry and August."

I look around and see August flirting with Emma who is too skeptical to date him, i mean COME ON ! They totally have chemistry, while they jab at each other constently they have real affection going on as well, if i were Emma i would just kiss him randomly.

I motion my brother and Gideon to follow me and i walk towards Emma and clear my throat to get her attention and i try my hardest NOT to drool over August. Emma turns around " Umm do you know anywhere to stay ?" I ask as if i dont know where to go. " Uh yeah Grannys Bed and Breakfast." I see August squinting at us and i know why, its because hes never seen me before...right ?

I walk to Grannys Bed and Breakfast and check in, the three of us get seperate rooms. I look at my key and there was a rainbow engraved at the bottom of it. i looked at Dipper and his was a tree and Gideons was a star, interesting.

I walked to my room which was on the second floor and room 235, Dippers was on the first floor and i got stuck with Gideon whos room was RIGHT next to mine...Some luck.

I opened my room and sat down on the bed. What to do. I heard a knock on my Gideon. " Gideon, i dont want to be distur-" I opened the door and saw HENRY MILLS ! I wanted so badly to scream but didnt.

" Hi im Henry, i heard your new here and i just wanted to welcome you." He held out his hand and i shook it. " Hi im Mabel and i see you have already met my brother and Gideon." Henry nods and he tells us to follow him. We follow him to Mary Margarets apartment. " Emma, and August these are my new friends Mabel,Dipper and Gideon."

Augusts eye twitches when Henry says Gideon and everybody looks at him and Henry remains quiet. Gideon walks over to the storybook Henry always carries around. " Hey whats this ?" Henry grabs the book and shows all three of us. " Ok Mabel you are Princess Melissa." I see a brown haired girl in a yellow dress like Belle from Beauty and The Beast.

" Princess Melissa is a seducive flirty tweleve year old girl who has her eye on Prince Dylan a blonde haired boy who isnt Princess Melissas true love but they have a baby girl together." It suddenly gets quiet and i stand up " Wait ! I have a baby ?! " Henry nods and Dipper and Gideon looked shocked as well. I run off to the hospital, i need to see my baby girl.

Dippers POV

While Mabel is running to see her baby, Henry tells me who i am. " Dipper you are Prince Logan and twin brother of Princess Melissa, Prince Logan is Adventures and Brave, but is very overprotective of his sister." I nodd and run off to find Mabel.

Gideons POV

I watch Dipper run off to find Mabel and i still feel Augusts eyes burning through the back of my head. " You are the Physic Gideon and you are Princess Melissas true love, you help the Evil Queen fight against us and you end up marrying Princess Melissa and have kids, and all that stuff, you are evil and cunning, and Princesss Melissa is good yet you are evil, also are not on good terms with Prince Logan, but dont tell Mabel your her true love, let her fall in love with you when she least expects it."

_Oh dont worry Henry, i wont say a thing._ I smile evilly and walk out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Passionate Night

Chapter 2: Passionate Night

_Fairytale Land _

_" Your Majesty," The young Princess turned her head at the head guard." Someone is asking for you." Princess Melissa smiled " Well call him over here." Soon after that was said a sickly green man with two guards on either side of him stopped right infront of her throne. Princess Melissa shooed the guards away and clapsed her hands together. " Rumplstilskin, you wanted something of mine." Rumplstilskin did his famous laugh and bowed before the throne._

_"Of course, what i want is your baby." Princess Melissa clenched her fists than stopped. " Fine, just dont kill my baby." She traced a finger over her stomach and Rumplstiskin clapped his hands together. " Perrrfuct, when you have the baby if im not busy at the moment ill take it from you." Princess Melissa said nothing else and Rumpstiskin walked out of the castle._

_When Rumplstilskin left,Princess Melissa squinted and said to herself " I will fight for my babys life even if Dylan isnt here to support me."_

Modern Day

I ran to the hospital " Sorry, escuse me." I ran into people on the sidewalk and opened the door to the hospital. I walked to the nearest nurse " Umm wheres the nursery ?" The nurse squinted at me and looked at me up and down, " Take a right down the left hallway and its there." I nodd and run to the nursery.

" Mabel ! Mabel !" I stop and turn around to see my brother and Gideon run towards me. " What is it ?" I say in a irritated tone. Dipper scratches his head " Umm we were wondering if you have found your-" He swallows " Baby." I shake my head " Not Yet, but-" I get cutt of by . " Umm Mabel Pines you are needed to see Emily." I turn my head and see next to Rumpstiskin or . I look through the glass and see a blonde boy holding a baby against his chest.

I walk in and the boy turns his head. _Hes Beautiful_.

"Umm are you Mabel." I snapp out of my thoughts and look at the hot boy. " Uh yeah and you are ?" He smiles and laughs._My Gosh even his laugh is beautiful._" Im Cade." I shake hands with Cade and he walks out of the room leaving my daughter and i alone.

I pick up the sleeping baby and kiss her on her forehead. _My beautiful girl, my Emily._ I look at her and start to tear up. I hear footsteps coming my way, " Well its time for you to give me your daughter." I look at him like hes crazy, which he is.

" What do you mean, im not giving you my daughter." I see face turn from his normal skin tone to sickly green. " NO ONE BREAKS A DEAL WITH ME !" My eyes widen and i back up against the wall with Emily in my arms.

" Hey Gold, what did i say about your obession with newborns." I look over to my right and see Emma standing in the doorway._My hero._ turned around and stood right next to Emma and whispered something in her ear than left.

" Hey kid are you ok ?" Emma held out a hand and i grabbed it for support. " Uh thanks," Emma smirked and looked at where Gold was. " No problem, that man thinks he can have whatever he wants, but i proved it wrong."

She walked out of the room and Dipper, Gideon and Henry ran to me. " Mabel are you ok ?" Dipper looked far from concerned.

"Yeah im fine, as long as Emilys ok then im ok." I sigh in relief. Dipper weakly smiles and says " Well ok im going back to my room, see you later." I saw my brother leave the hospital.

I saw Gideon walk towards me, oh crap. " Hey Mabel i was wonderin, if you would like to go on a date with me ?" I squinted at him," No Gideon i said im not going on another date with you." Gideon put on his "cute" face and i gave up.

"Fine, but just one date ok." Gideon hugged me and we left to go on our date.

Ruby sat Gideon and I at a booth, " We want Hot Chocolate." Ruby nodded and winked at us " Ok lovebirds, dont go anywhere." Than left us to make our Hot Chocolate.

Gideons POV

I saw Mabel sit in her chair uncomfortably " Im going to the restroom, ill be back in a second." I watched Mabel walk to the ladies . I pulled out a small pink bottle titled " _Love Potion"_ and poured it in Mabels Hot Chocolate. Now she wont think about her family getting in the way.

Thankfully, i pulled the bottle away before Mabel sat in the booth. " You feel better." I said in the most innocent voice. She smiled " Yes thank you for asking." I couldnt help but blush at her comment.

I watched her pick up her Hot Chocolate and take a sip. She put the drink down and coughed " Woah thats strong." I raised and eyebrow " Oh really ?"

She nodded and looked down at the ground, than looked at me and smiled seducively. Ruby came by at the moment and Mabel kept looking at me with the same expression on her face.

" Ruby i think were done here." Ruby looked back at me than Mabel " Oh ok well i hope you guys have a nice night." She said in her casual flirty tone.

Mabel grabbed my hand and run into Grannys Bed and Breakfast. She slammed me against the wall and kissed me. Thankfully, Granny wasent here.

Mabel tried to take off my tux and i lead her to the stairs, she kept clawing at my clothes and we had a intense makeout session. My leg rubbed against hers and she purred. I smirked and moved my hands up her sides, and i felt the heat from our bodies get warmer and warmer. I kiss her neck and lick her sensitive spot, she gasped. And i touch her somewhere, and her moans are very loud. " I dont think we will make it to my room." Mabel said. I smirked in the kiss and i hit a door.

Suprisingly it was Mabels room. Mabel opened the door and we kept hiting the room walls and i helped her take my tux off and she pulled off her clothes,my back hit the bed and the rest happened like a daze.

Mabels POV

*Knock* *Knock* I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. it was 12:00 pm. _What happened last night ?_ I pulled the covers off me and got up, cold air was hitting my body and i ignored it, i was walking to the door when i heard " Mabel, your naked." I stop and my eyes get wide, i bit my lip, turn around and see Gideon laying in my bed. _God, dont tell me._ " Hello Mabel are you there ?" I heard Henry say from the other side of the door.

I look at Gideon and hiss at him " _Stay there and get dressed." _I run to the closet and see if magically there are some clothes in there and shockingly there are_._I pulled out a sweater and jeans and of course underwear,I open the door and see that Henry and Dipper are still there waiting for me.

" Uh yeah just got to finish getting ready." I put on my socks and shoes, than walk out the door. I slowly close the door and peek through the small crack i made and squint at Gideon.

" We were here waiting for an hour for you." Dipper said with his arms crossed. I think of a quick escuse " I slept in, because of the stress of knowing i have a baby." Dipper and Henry raised an eyebrow but Henry smiled " Oh ok well have you seen Gideon anywhere."

Thats when i couldnt help but blush. "No but he might be looking around Storybrooke." Henry shrugged and he pulled Dipper and i outside and we walked towards Mary Maragarets apartment.

Gideons POV

Right when Mabel left with Henry and Dipper i grabbed the love potion and looked at the back because what happened last night shoudent have happened.

I read it and it said WARNING ! DO NOT POUR ALL OUT IF NOT 18 OR OLDER. SIDE EFFECTS:THROAT IRRITATION, STOMACH ACHE,SEX AND RAGING HORMONES.

I shake my head and put my clothes on. I walked out the door with my hands in my pockets. I walked outside and just walked around thinking about what happened last night. The way she moaned my name. She has to love me right ? " OOF" I bumped into someone and i looked up embarresed. " Watch whe-" I see a black haired lady and notice something about her.

She squints at me than pulls a big smile on her face and shakes my hand. " Hi im Regina, the mayor of Storybrooke." _Why does that sound so fimiliar. " _You must be new here, would you like to have lunch with me ?" I smile and nodd. " Well ill show you my house." We walk to her Mansion and it looks like she already has lunch ready. I sit down next to her and start eating.

She is a good cook but theres something else im focusing on. " So your the evil queen from what i have heard." Regina freezes and puts her fork down, she looks at me and smiles. " My son must have told you that, he believes of all those fairytale things."

I smirk and i let her eat her food for a second. " Actully your son didnt tell me that, but i do know about the curse you set on us." She froze and put her fork down, she squinted at me.

"How do you know about the curse." She looked at me with her dark eyes and i smirked again but wider. " Who are you ?" She had a dark expression on her face. My smirk just kept on getting wider.

" Gideon The Physic." Her dark expression turned into a evil smirk.


End file.
